The Games
by Finnismathmatical
Summary: Fire King has gathered four people from different kingdoms to compete in the game of the century The Games! Win and be awarded with freedom, lose and be doomed by death. Will Fionna be willing to kill her best friends?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok I know what I said, but you know what? I can't go through without writing... I need help. So, I got this idea from Lia Kada's fanfiction ( The Hunger Games with Finn and Jake). Go check him/her out, she/he writes awesome stuff. I hope you guys like it. It's a bit different from his/her story. Tell me what you think, and I might write more! Oh and this happens after Frost and Fire!_

Chapter 1

Fionna's pov,

"What?" I demanded at the look Cake was giving me. Her 'matchmaker' look was starting to intimidate me. Wait, scratch that it always have. I glared at her. "It's just an invite Cake, nothing special!" I said huffily. "It's not just an invite girl, it's _personal_ invite." She said grinning winking. "Cake, just because the Flame Kingdom decided to invite me to a feast doesn't mean Flame Prince wanted it. He practically hates me. After what happened last time..."

"Baby, you shouldn't have manipulated him like that!"" I know..."" It's alright, maybe he forgave you already?" Cake said smiling. "He can't be hurting too much!" Cake added. I smiled weakly. I was hurting though. I barely felt like doing anything after the little break up. I sighed a little. "I wish, I just wish he has forgiven me."" I'm sure he has!" Cake said brightly.

Her arms pressed against my back pushed me towards our bedroom. "Let's get you dressed!" She said with a sly grin. I glared at her again. "It's not going to be a dress I swear!" Cake said raising her armies high up. I nodded.

Twenty minutes later... Cake was right it wasn't a dress it was HUGE, UNCOMFORTABLE dress. "CAKE!" I whined. "Shh." She hushed me and started pulling at my hat. "Wait, what are you doing?!"" Getting your-hat off!" She said. I gripped at the side of my bunny hat. "No... Don't."" Girl, I want you to look beautiful. Please."" But... But I need it."" Do you honey? Do you?" She asked.

I stared at myself in the mirror. The creature that stared back at me was not familiar. She looked girly, she looked like a princess. My hand's grasp on my hat slowly loosened. The creature had long golden hair flowing to her waist. A bewildered grin settled on her face and slowly it turned into a full fledged smile.

"What have you done Cake?" I asked. "Nothing." She said smiling. "And you can't take it off, it's Fionna-proofed." She said slyly. And she wasn't kidding. I tugged at my dress. It was a long blue one. Golden fabric hemmed it.

"Climb up. We don't want you to be late!" Cake laughed. I crawled onto her. As she enlarged twice her size. I was careful not to step on her paws she hates that.

Ae fast tracked to the fire kingdom. That was when I noticed. We were going to the fire kingdom. We were flesh and blood we were going to burn. That was when we saw the little group of people standing around. Not talking.

Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee and _Ice Queen_. "Why are you here?" "You guess is as good as mine Tomboy." She snarled. But she didn't attack so I ignored her. "Hey Gumball, Marshall."" Hey Fi."" Whatcha guys doin here?"" Well, gumwadd was invited to a ball. And since it was boy's night..." I nodded. "But wait, why wasn't I invited to boy's night-" Too late I was cut off by the Fire King. " Greetings mortals and immortals." The Fire king's voice cried.

I didn't move, he stopped as if waiting for us to bow in his glory. I glared back at him. He didn't really expect that. It didn't seem to sway him anyway. "My honoured guests please take a sip of this drink." a servant next to him held up four glasses of blue liquid. "It will protect you from the glorious heat of my kingdom."

The servant walked around us serving us the drink. I held it reluctantly out in front of me. The smell was horrible, like rotting monster feet. But I held it to my lips and sip at the drink. A bitter sour taste spread through my tongue. I winced, the liquid entered the back of my throat burning it.

I coughed a little. I looked around, the Fire King must be kidding this is disgusting. But the others seem I undeterred. I scowled. Why weren't they coughing and spluttering. "Thank you my distinguished guests. You may now enter my glorious kingdom. " He lead us in through the massive fire gates to the Fire Kingdom. As I neared the kingdom, sweat dripped down on my forehead.

I wiped it away, willing myself to walk in. As I stepped the pipping hot rock I was expecting my shoes to burn through. But nothing happened. I sighed in relief, I won't die today. We slowly marched all the way to the burning gates of the Fire Kingdom's castle. Millions of citizens walked past us and settled themselves on stand after stand. The castle looked different...

That was when I saw him. He was back in the glass case again. His face in a forlorn sort of expression. I looked away, I couldn't bear seeing him. Not after what happened last time. Marshall suddenly appeared next to me. "You ok Fi?" He asked casually. "Yeah, what about it?" "You look kinda green." I gulped. "And sweaty."" Do I?"" Is it flame boy?" He asked. "Offff- course not." He raised an eyebrow. "It is him. "" NO!" I demanded. "Fine. Just... Talk to me."" Fine." I replied huffily.

Fire King stood up in the podium erected in front of the stands. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Games!" He cried. Everyone clapped expect for us. Was Games like a fancy name for a ball? "I have our tributes from each chosen kingdom. The Candy kingdom, Prince Gumball!" The Fire king gestured at Gumball. The flame people all clapped gleefully. Now, I was confused. "What did he mean, tributes, chosen kingdoms? What?" "The Nightosphere, Marshall Lee the Vampire King! The Ice kingdom, Ice Queen." She received no applause. But she waved anyway.

"Fionna the Human." He gestured to me. "Now my fellow fire citizens, please settle down, for two weeks of slaughter." They all gasped in excitement. "WAIT!" I screamed. The Fire King glared at me, his eyes turned into tiny slits of fire. "Human, how dare you defy me?! " he screamed flaring up. Then he went quiet. "Very well." He whispered. "The rules of the Games are simple. Kill or be killed. All four of you will be thrown into a specially designed arena. Where you will fight to death. For the ultimate prize. FREEDOM!"

Warning bells in my brain were ringing nonstop. What did he meant? I shivered as if someone had thrown an ice cold sheet of water at me. What was this freedom. I had to leave, I had to go get Cake, I can't fight Marshall or Prince Gumball, Ice Queen yes, but anyone else. No."As you should have noticed, I have only lead you all in with one exit. That will be the only exit all through the Games. Only way in, only way out. So that our guests do not think... To escape." He said smiling.

"The Games will start in two days. The final one living will be awarded riches and freedom. Now, let the first ever Games begin. And may the odds, be ever in your favour!"

_Read and review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! I'm so glad you guys thought the last chapter was good! :) thanks specially to all of the people that reviewed guest or not. I think guests are rather distinguished. Sorry for not updating for long. Hope you guys like it!_

Chapter 2

"May the odds be ever in your favour!" Those words echoed in my mind as I was dragged away into a room filled with ornaments of all kinds that I didnt think to pay attention to. My head spun. I was going to die. I was so sure of it. It was killed or be killed. But... How can I kill them? I gripped at the curtains.

They didn't burn me, they just gave me a warm buzz. I felt my eyes well up. As a tear or two fell to the ground and sizzled to comdensation under my feet. "Cake... Please forgive me." I whispered quietly. I... What if I couldn't kill Prince Gumball, ice Queen or... I can't think about that. Why did he ask me if I was ok anyway? Why did he care? A warm feeling spread through my heart when I thought about it.I never knew he cared.

A tiny smile spread across my face, but the thought of never returning back to Cake blurred my happiness. I don't know how she would cope if I died...I took a quick look at the wall clock. It was ten in the night, really late. I started to question why wasn't Cake questioning why I wasn't back yet?LI sighed, she probably thought Flame Prince invited me to spend the night. Flame prince. The bastard, how could he just stand there while everyone was going to get killed. I thought... I thought he was a good guy. I wouldn't have ever thought he could... "FATHER, YOU CANNOT DO THIS." A voice screamed out in the hallway.

"My son,I have to do this. The people in our kingdom have been rebelling we have to keep them... Entertained."" We do not entertain people like this!"" You think I don't know that?! Just get over it son, just cause I chose your petty ex girlfriend. I thought you hated her!"" I... "" Thats what I thought. Guards, take him away before her interferes even more!" Fire King screamed. "No father, you can't do this!" Flame prince's desperate voice screamed. "I'm sorry, my son." I heard him whisper.

The hallways were silent. I started creeping back towards my bed. But the floor creaked with heat and condensation. "Whose there?!" The Fire King demanded. I stayed silent, hoping he would forget about it. He's footsteps became fainter and fainter. I sighed in relief but relief refuse to stay. My heart pounding hard and fast I climbed under my covers. Flame Prince.

What am I going to do?! I panicked under my covers. What did he mean take him away. Did... Did they kill him?! "No!" I screamed. I slammed a hand over my mouth. I slid back under my covers. Wishing they did not hear. They must have not heard cause no one came to my bedroom until early in the morning. A flame woman came in, not smiling. No emotion on her face. Dropped a set of clothes on my bed.

I stare at it. Long after she was gone. A pair of tights and a t-shirt the kind that absorbs sweat stared back. I look at it, it was so simple. So easy, I just needed to kill everyone. I already knew how to kill monsters I could kill them. But this was different, these monsters were my friends.

After getting dressed, I stepped down the quiet hallways. Waiting, watching for people to come across me. To bring me away. But none came. I reached the room, I was told to go to after they had sent me to my room. I pushed open the big metal doors. Awaiting the sights and sounds. They all stood in front of a rounded flame woman. Her hair was floating in flames behind crackling softly. "Ahh, look who finally decided to join us. " She said irritated.

I blushed furiously. "Now, that we have everyone. My name is Atala Flame. As most of you should know. I will be one of your trainers during these past few days. " I stared at this woman, was she seriously willing to make us kill each other? "They are 12 stations here that teach you combat to survival. Please be careful when choosing your stations as we do not have a lot of time. DO NOT raise combat with other tributes they will be enough time in the arena." I scoffed. I knew well enough no one would try to kill each other right now.

She dismissed us and I ran to the combat centre. They had multiple weapons, bows and arrows, flaming axes to spiky maces. My eyes settled on pointed silver katana. I grabbed the leather wrapped handle and swung it around. It felt so good to hold the katana in my arms. It felt to me like it was alive, like it was part of me. I walked towards some targets. Maybe I'll have a chance after all. Wait. What was I saying?!

The sand bag targets were easy enough. Not like fighting ice Queen she could move. I struck my katana into the last target and sighed. Someone clapped behind me. "Marshall?" I asked softly. "Nice job Fi I don't wanna be the one that has to kill you." He said smiling. "Is that a joke?" I asked angrily. "It was just a joke Fi. Calm down." He said raising his arms up in surrender. I pointed my katana at him.

"How can you joke about this Marshall?! This isn't a game. I don't want to kill you!" I screamed at him. "But if you don't back up. Ill have to finish what I've already done." Reminding myself he was already monster. Easy, just kill him. But I couldn't. My grip on the handle wavered. "Fi?"" I... Don't push your luck." I whispered. And walked away.

"Oh, Marshall." I whispered.

_Read and review please._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, so I'm so glad you guys like these stories! :) So, I know you want me to update in this story more. But my Internet has been going all places these past few days. We'll renew our gigabytes soon I hope. So I hope you guys like this chapter._

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov,

"That ends the last day of your preparation, we have been honoured to be your trainers for your the first ever games." Atala's face emotionless she stepped off the stage. I fumed. The nerve of this woman. How could she ever be _honoured_ sending us off to the slaughter!

I scowled. Another person stepped on stage, a flame citizens. He looked about thirty. His flaming hair was combed back in an oily red slick. He wore thick glasses and didn't smiled. When he spoke, he spoke in a really nasally voice. "Tributes, you are to meet with your stylist in your rooms in ten minutes, you will be going out in pairs to say good bye. "

I scowled even more, the nerve of this kingdom. Flashing freedom before our eyes. But never giving it to us. "Your partner will be notified." Said the man. And he walked off. We were again dismissed and stalked off to my room. I opened the metal doors of my bed room and sat on the bed. I stared at the window next to me all barred up. Typical, they didn't want us escaping so they're petty kingdom would rebel.

I punched the hard metal with a fist. Pain as my skin came in contact with the metal. I hissed as I pounded my fist on the soft covers of my bed. At least I'll see Cake before I die. A soft knock on the door pulled my eyes away from the window. "Can I come in?" A soft voice asked. "Yeah." I said.

Prince Gumball smiled at me as he walked in. I didn't smile back. "Fionna?"" What?" I asked sharply. "I just wanted to say, you and me are going out together to say goodbye." My jerked alarmingly. Suddenly I was disappointed. "Oh." I muttered. "You sound dissapointed." He said laughingly. "Sorry, if I'm disappointed I have to go on a killing spree tomorrow." Gumball didn't say anything for a few minutes.

Suddenly everything felt so much colder. "Get dressed, your stylist will be here in a few minutes." He muttered and let himself out. I couldn't take it anymore."Damn it, glob if this is a nightmare... Are you trying to give me a lesson?! What have I done to deserve this?!" I screamed into the celling.

"Nothing. None of you deserve this." A young woman said. She stood awkwardly in the doorframe. She was really tall, but she only looked about 16 or 17. She held a bundle of clothes and a makeup box in her arms. "I'm sorry, that our king did this to you." She whispered. I sighed. "It's not your fault." I said to her.

She waved her head side to side slightly. "Its none of our faults, for years the people from poorer places in the kingdom have been wanting to rebel. That's why the king wants this. To get them to fear him even more. To say that he could do anything to them if they didn't back up. That he could kill us anytime he wants. That we are all under his power."

"Well... That's unfair." I muttered. Not knowing anything else to say. "Im sorry, if I would have known... I would saved you all." She smiled softly. "It's not your fault that you didn't know. We kept it private. Afraid of the king knowing. You wouldn't have known. But now the plan will never go into action."" Plan?"

"What the heck anyway your going to die soon, why shouldn't I tell you?" She said bitterly. "We were going to kill all of the royals?"" All of them?"" Yes, anyone who was connected had to be eliminated to bring on the revolution. We had to. Or they would have control over the throne. But instead he found out and now..."

" The games were born." I finished. "Yes."" Hey, what's your name?" I asked. She pushed me down in a chair nearby next to a mirror."" Mira, call me Mira. I'm your stylist." I nodded. "Just a quick question. Is it dress?"" Is it a what?"" Is it dress?"" Yes what about it?" I scowled. "Nothing."

She seemed somewhat frightened ofme after that. "Taa da." She said with a flourish as she drops the lace sleeves on my arm. I looked into the mirror once more. My hair flowed down to my shoulders and tied at the back with a deep blue sparkling ribbon. I had long sleeves on my arm. They were semi transparent, giving me a floaty kinda look. The dress advanced to my feet getting less and less transparent.

At the bottom if the dress it was hemmed with white lace shimmering with pearls. It glinted and shine. But no matter how beautiful I was, I felt as if I was dressed in rags. I couldn't have been anymore depressed. She gave my shoulders a squeeze as she lead me out into the balcony on the other side of the hallway. The balcony had a little staircase that ended with a flourish next to gigantic stage.

"Remember to smiled." Mira whispered and smiled softly. This time I smiled back. She meant well. She didn't even want this to happen. Remember. I looked to the side of me. Three other balconies stood there. I noticed mine was the only one that had weird green plants growing on it. I poked at it a little. How are these growing here? Then I noticed the soft blue hue of the plant.

"Fire enchantment." I muttered. The other balconies each had its own decor. The one next to me was draped with pink and purple silk and the candy kingdom was written with a flourish on the front.

The other one opposite to me had dark red and black drapes on it. Giving it darkish look. I frowned, didn't take me long to guess who was going to that balcony. And then the last one next to the black red drapes had white silk and ice all over it. Like the only winter touched was that one balcony.

A loud drum badoomed in my ears. I cringed as it hit me. I could feel the vibration through the marble. I looked around desperately for Cake. My hear thumping faster and faster to see the familiar anxious face of Cake. But no one matched her. I started panicking.

Then I saw her. Four guards pulling at her limbs. Her face slack and dead. But hear stomach was going up and down though. She was alive but barely. They dragged through the back. But I saw everything. "NO!" I shrieked. But no one could hear me now. "Cake!" I screamed desperately. The drums suddenly stopped and someone'a voice boomed out. "Let the first ever games tributes enter!"

_Read and review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! Someone asked me if I'm too busy at school so I can't write. You see the good news is, that's not the problem. I've been writing for a year and school never really got in the way. It's just that I don't really feel like writing much these past few days. I don't know why. I just don't. So some of my chapters are somewhat low quality. Not that I'm not happy you guys don't think so. XD I'm just super stoked about that. So I'll try my best to write. Ok?_

Chapter 4

"Tribute 1 and 2 please step down. " I looked down stage. Were they talking to us? Gumball stood stalk still next to me on the other platfom. I scowled. I could not believe I had a crush on him. He was such a jerk now. Ice Queen sauntered out into the platfrom even though she looked unsure herself she was making the best of it.

Ice queen's hair was curled into a long white sleek bob. Eyebrows long and flowing. Her dress was icy blue. The gown reaching to her knees. And a train trailing behind her as she walked. Her icy blue eye glaring at me as she walked. Sending icy tingles down my spine. Panic spread through me. Ice Queen was definitely a threat now.

My attention was pulled away from her glacier stare as a pair of warm reddish brown ones caught my eye. He was stunning. He smiled a crooked half smile. A dark red suit was fitted around his broad shoulders. Marshall was no longer hot, he was beautiful. He winked at me as he walked down giving me a look of approval. I blushed red hot, hoping non of the cameras were on me. Or the fact that Gumball was slightly glaring at him too.

They entered the stage flustered by the loud applause not for Ice Queen but for Marshall. They cheered and clapped as the two strutted down the stair case. "Now, tributes 1 and 2. Will you please introduce us to you? We're all dying to hear." The host laughed. "Oh yes, but what's your name?" Marshall asked teasingly. "My, my. I forgot my manners there. Your right tribute 2. Name's Caesar. Caesar Smoke." Caesar said laughing.

"I'm Marshall Lee king of all vampires and this is Simone the Ice Queen." Caesar had a weird glint in his eyes. "Ahh do we have couple here in the games. Ooh, I'm so excited." He squealed like a little girl. "No, no. You've mis- Actually, yes."" Yes?!" Muttered the rest of the crowd. I blushed even darker did he mean me? This is bad, this is bad. Why did he have to say it now? I... I have to kill him.

"Ahh who is this lady? My, my. This is unfortunate." Caesar whispered literally upset. "Simone." Marshall cried. Ice Queen gasped. "What are you saying?!" Ice Queen screamed and slapped across the face.

I cringed. Somehow, it hurt me more then it should have. I mean wasn't it better this way. I guess he didn't.. Like me after all. I looked over to Gumball. Gumball was smirking. "Focus." I hissed to him. He just smirked wider. "Upset?" "No!" I denied. "Of course." He said disbelieving. "Fionna... Marshall... He.. Can be lying. For your sake."" How could be for my sake?!" I hissed.

Gumball didn't reply. I stood still and didn't breath a word after that. "Tributes 3 and 4? If you may?" This was my que. I needed to go down. But somehow, my feet seemed to be walking. But I'll never know where I was walking.

I felt a hand around my neck. I wanted to snuggle into it. But it was the wrong knew Gumball was just trying to make me feel better. But I couldn't bring myself to forgive him yet. We went through the introductions. "I would assumed you two are together. But I'd probably be wrong!" Caesar said teasingly. I hesitated before answering him.

"We are." I said. Gumball's grip around my neck tightened. As if wanting to strangle me. But I ignore him. "We've been together for over a year. We've been dating in secret. I... We were every unfortunate." Caesar sighed. "I wish these romances haven't happened here." He said truly sorry. "Alright, seems you have ran out of time. Fire Kingdom Fionna and Prince Gumball!"

I trailed down stairs slowly. Gumball didn't utter a word. "What were you thinking?!" He hissed. "It was completely innocent. We're going to die anyway.. Who would care?!" "Well I'm planning to win." Gumball answered and stalked away. "I just did it to make him jealous." I muttered. He stayed silent.

I walked to my quarters. Knowing what I was going to get tomorrow. I needed to die.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Hope you all like this update. So sorry for being a little late._

Chapter 5

Fionna's pov,

My hands clawed at the tree near me desperately. Right now it was the only thing that could perserve my life. Tears made my cheeks wet and slippery. Dripping onto my arms making it even harder to get on... All I could see was Marshall slashing his axe into me...

Hours ago,

I woke up screaming again. Strands of my nightmare tangling me in my deepest horrors. Only this time, it was real. I clutch onto the pillow next to me. Breathing deeply. A knock on my door jerked me into reality. "C-come in." I muttered. "Fi?" Marshall's velvety voice whispered.

"Yup?" I asked trying my hardest to sound casual. "You and I both know that you were screaming five seconds ago. I heard you screaming so I came to check on you." He said a ghost of smile on his lips."" Why are you caring Marsh?" I muttered angrily. " What do you mean?" He frowned. "Don't you get it Marsh?" I asked angrily. "No. I don't." He hissed back.

"Marsh... Why did you say that you loved Ice Queen? I mean I know your history with her... But..."" Wait... Wait. You? *points a finger at me* Were jealous of that?" He bjrsted out laughing hysterically. "What?!" I asked fuming. "You... Were... Jealous of that?!" He asked again laughing. "Of course... Not." I muttered blushing bright red.

He was silent after a few minutes of laughing. "Fi?"" What?" I demanded. "Whoa. Whoa. No need to be that icy. But... What.. Why were you jealous? You already know you're my best friend." He said softly. "I... I don't know..." I muttered blushing furiously. Not daring to look him in the eye.

"Hey Fi?"" Yes?" I asked hopefully. "I l-like you."" Well.. That's a bit blank." I muttered darkly. He sighed. "You didn't really think I felt that way right? Your my best friend I'm not junking up our friendship."" Marsh... I have to kill you today." I moaned. "I know." He said softly.

Marshall's pov.

It hurt to lie to her. I never really thought I'd ever need to lie to my bunny. But I had to. So she could live. So she could protect the rest of Aaa and live the rest of her natural life. But she was making it harder and harder.

I ran a hand through her silky blonde hair. She didn't look me in the eye. Not that I would look myself in the eye after what I just said. I was a horrible, horrible person. Bunny if only you knew... If only you knew how much I want to kiss those soft lips of yours. To hug you and assure you everything will be fine. To love you.

But thanks to that fiery bastard. That dream of mine has been crushed to tiny pieces. I will never have my bunny... "Marsh, why do you do this?" She asked softly. "Do what?"" Lift me up and then throw me down again." I stayed silent. Oh bunny... I'm so sorry. "I'm sorry. But Fi, I... I just feel like... We need to just be friends." I mustered. _Idiot_. My heart was fighting with my brain.

I needed her, but I had to protect her. That's how I will die. Protecting her... Fionna laid her head down on my lap. Not facing me. "Fi?"" What?" "I really..."" It's ok... Actually.. It really is ok." She whispered. I scowled at the window. Why was I doing this? Oh right... Because of that bastard.

A knock on the door made her sit up. "Come in." She shouted to the patriot outside. A young maid walked in. Her face avoided all emotion. "The Games will start in an hour. Your clothes will be in your room." After saying that she gestured to me to follow her. I got up. Fionna looked at me pleadingly.

"Don't... Go." She whispered. I shook my head. "Please Fionna.." She sighed. "Good luck." She smiled gently. "I thought you were mad at me." I said smiling slightly. "I can't stay mad at you." She muttered. I held her chin up. "Stay safe." I whispered.

I stepped out her door reluctantly. "You love her." The maid whispered. I didn't answer her and slunk of to my room.

I bumped around in my seat as the train raced forward to the arena. I haven't seen it yet but I really thought it was going to huge. Sunshine shone through the windows. But I could feel no warmth. Without my best friend. Why would I bother?

Large metal door opened up to reveal high tech rooms. The metal doors were patterned with large spikes. I traced one of them with my finger. It send cold tingles down my spine. Dressed in a t-shirt jeans and warm jacket I headed through to the door. My heart dropping into my stomach.

I stepped into a glass lift. Heading to the sky somewhere. Somewhere I did not know. With my heart thundering I stepped into the glass lift. Sunshine hit my face all I could hear was the shriek of a gong. "Let the first ever Games BEGIN!"

_Read and review please and I'll try to update faster._


	6. Chapter 6

_New update! As soon as I can. So I hope you like the last chapter! I'm so happy, my Internet is back. So suck on that world! XD Yes, I'm sorry for the short chapters... But I'm glad my readers love this story. I hope I won't dissapointment you. _

Chapter 6

Marshall's pov,

I was running, running straight for the weapons. Only one problem. Mines littered the ground. The gong had sounded five seconds ago. People were sprinting on each of my sides. They will be attacking soon. But I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I gasped for breath as memories bombarded me.

_"Marshal, be careful of the mines." Simone called out to me behind me. Her voice was ringing with worry. "I will." I laughed, not noticing exactly how deadly this was. I danced around the pebbles she threw to indicate the mines. I went slowly to the mines thinking this was just a joke. To make her laugh. I stepped towards the pebble and tried pick it up. But before my hands came in contact with the stone. My body flew back, fire exploded into the air and I was alone..._

I turned my head slightly dodging a trident thrown my way. Right, powers were not allowed. They already clamped the special bracelets on us. All of us are as... As mortal as Fionna. I heard Simone growl in frustration. I jumped away and ran to the weapons as fast as I can before Simone or Ice Queen now decides to demonstrate how exactly powerful a trident can be.

I danced around the mines. With the guessing I manage not to blow up before reaching the weapons and food. Fionna was already long gone. Suddenly, I lowered my guard. As sadness of not seeing her eyes one more time. A knife pressed coldly against my spine poked at me. Ice Queen. "Marshy." She purred evilly. She wasn't the Simone I knew. She would be an extra threat after my little stunt.

My breath caught knowing she was going to be the one killing me. Gumball's hand rested onto her shoulder. "He's our only hope of finding her. Let him go." He muttered to Ice Queen. "He won't help. This boy... Is too faithful."" He... Will crack." Gumball muttered darkly. "Won't you?" Asking me straight out.

I nodded slowly, as long as it keeps me alive long enough to save Fionna.

Fionna's pov,

I looked at what I had gotten from the weapons and necessities stack. A sharp pointy knife was the only weapon I had savaged. I had to leave the stack quickly. Before the others could... Possibly kill me. A large water bottle filled half way through with water. I took a sip of the liquid. It was clean water. But as I look around my jungle surroundings. It could be my only water source for miles.

A cheese and ham sandwich was my only food source with a few packets of dried beef. I sighed. I wasn't used to not being without food for long. Usually me and Cake would go home at lunch and she would cook something up. Thinking about Cake made my heart ache. Poor Cake... I shrugged my jacket off. Everyone had the same outfit. But it was so hot right now.

I stuffed my everything inside a little backpack. Literally it was so small I could hardly fit everything in it. I looked out to where I had just run through the jungle trees. I got up and slung the backpack on my bag and jogged at a pace that wouldn't tire me too much.

But after a few hours, my stomach growled a little. I frowned, I somehow I couldn't eat my precious supply. So I wander deeper into the jungle to find something to eat. Well everything looked less then appetising. A bush soon appeared. The bush was filled with ripe berries. Well they looked ripe anyway.

Glob, I should have taken that fruit and edible things class. But I thought I wouldn't need it. I slowly plucked off just one berry. I looked at it hesitantly rolling it around my fingers. The berry looked nothing like the strawberries I used to pick with Marshall... Oh Marshall... How am I going to..no I can't think of that.

It was round with dark blue skin. I pressed the berry to squeeze out the juice. It wasn't burning me so maybe it wasn't toxin that was acidic? I licked a little bit of it on my tongue. It was unwise yes. But it was the only thing that looked somewhat edible here. It tasted a little sour but other then that it was fine. I waited a few hours for some side effects to happen. But nothing. So I stripped the bush off its berries. But I was going to get some meat soon.

So I had berries and a bit of water for lunch. After my hearty lunch, I got up and headed on my way. I was aiming to get to a safe place to settle for the night. The sun seemed to lower faster down its horizon I didn't know. Suddenly, I remembered I had no light source. So I had to be quick about the safe place. As the sun settled neared the horizon, I felt so alone.

I knew no one was coming here tonight. So I climbed a tree and rested there. I rearranged my backpack. When I noticed the temperature in the jungle was getting colder. The jungle looked different to. I wasn't hopelessly lost was I? I sat up in the tree, wondering what the others were doing. I shrugged my jacket as the moon as rising up in the sky.

The moon shined brightly. But no stars shone for some reason. My eyelids became heavy, I yawned a little. Snuggling in to my jacket. My breath was misty in front of me. I looked up into the sky. I felt like crying, but I had no more tears to cry.

_Read & Review =)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for not updating for a little while. I was busy with the Christmas Special. Ha, it feels good being back. Really does. So I hope you like this chapter. _

Chapter 7

Fionna's pov,

Sunlight shone into my eyes. I squinted into the sky turning away. Faint voices called out to me. "Fionna... Fionna." Someone called. I looked around dazed. Then I saw them, three people all looking heathy, strong... Vicious. They're call suddenly I noticed were not soft and sweet. It was blood curdling calling out for my death.

My heart fell to the bottom of my stomach as I noticed Raven black. Marshall was with them. Damn it Fionna didn't you already know that?! You just have to kill them. It's easy. But I can't right now anyway. I only had one knife. If I miss it'll be fatal. Even if I do hit, they'll know where it came from. I'm the only other competitor.

"Ohh Tomboy?!" Ice Queen called out coldly. "You said he was going to be here Marshall." Gumball muttered angrily, obviously fed up with the jungle. I smirked. At least he was suffering. Marshall muttered something back that I couldn't here. I quickly packed my things into my bag and climbed up higher into the tree. As far as I knew, none of them knew how to climb. But Marshall could fly.

And ice Queen. I wonder if the bracelet controlled natural powers too. I grabbed onto the nearest branch and lifted my body higher and higher up into the tree. Suddenly, pain shot through my arm. "What the hell?!" I muttered.

I lifted my hand down. A large sting was rising like a big plum on my hand. I suddenly felt faint. I didn't understand I wasn't squeamish of this. I've seen enough of bee stings from my adventures, then why is this sting making me feel like I was going to puke? I gagged a little as I studied the nest. It didn't really look unusual. Except... The hive unlike the ordinary ones had some red liquid flowing steadily out of the hive. I climbed a little closer to inspect it.

It smelt metallic, like rusting metal. The liquid was dense. Not really fluid. That was when it hit me. This wasn't any old liquid. This... the metallic smell, the dense fluid motion. It.. It was BLOOD. I started crawling back. I was trapped from stinging mutation bees and Gumball, Ice Queen and Marshall Lee.

They were getting closer. They're starting to get mad at Marshall. Mentioning killing him on the spot. My heart thumping I had to make a decision between mutated bees and my friends who were out to kill me. I looked around the top of the tree for any other ways to get up. No. And this branch was too low. If I move too much, they could hear and grab my leg. I had to hide.

I looked again at the hive and lifted my hand up into the branch again. Nothing happened, then pain started kicking in. Hitting me in little pin pricks, I held back the urge to scream out in pain as each sting felt like needles jabbing into me millions of time repeatedly never stopping. Yes one stung was alright. More then three could be the end of me.

I lifted my other arm to another branch receiving multiple stings to my other hand. I lifted my face facing the other way from the hive. And yet they found a way to my face anyway. Little pinpricks of pain stung my neck and cheeks. Paralysing any kind of speaking. I started moving faster not caring if I make a noise or wake the other bees. I needed to get away as far as I could from this hive.

"SHE'S THERE!" I heard one of them called. "Wait!" I heard Marshall scream. They arrived five minutes shortly. "Fionna." Gumball greeted me in a casual tone. I didn't smile but answer back. "Gumball, I never knew you were much if a killer, much less join up with your arch enemy." I said laughingly. He scowled at me. "Oh I never knew you would go that deep. You hurt me." I muttered. Wincing as the pain enveloped me fully.

"The bees." Gumball muttered. "Bees what bees?" Marshall asked alarmed. "Shut up lover boy. The bees, they're not ordinary bees. I manufactured these bees a few years ago. The fire kingdom needed for some reason. These bees.. They're unlike any other bees. Once disturbed it won't stop chasing after you until they or you die thats why they're hives are filled with blood. From they're last victims. That!"

He pointed at the hive next to me. "Has fresh blood coming out of it. The fire kingdom must have been using them for execution for the non flame people." Gumball whispered horrified. He backed away. "We have to go. We can't do anything now. The hive is already disturbed. It will be registering it's target soon. Fionna is as good as dead."

Gumball said coldly and ran into the bushes followed by Ice Queen. Marshall didn't follow and Gumball didn't come back. After a few minutes of staring at Marshal he smiled. "You didn't think I'd just let them kill you right?" He asked. I shook my head. "I thought exactly that. You might want to leave before your gang misses you." I said my tone icy cold. Holding no warmth for him like a few days ago.

"Fionna.. You don't get it. They wanted me killed right after they found you. If you die in this, they're next victim is me." Marshall said pinching the bridge if his nose. "So your trying to save your ASS?!" I shrieked at him. Knowing it wouldn't matter if they hear me, I was good as dead. Gumball said that.

"Fionna, I'm not trying to save my ass, I'm trying to save yours. You didn't really think you could survive in these forests alone right?"" For your information, it's a jungle and why couldn't I?" I asked angrily. "You? Live in this? I've been in these jungles before Fionna. And what I learnt from the mushroom wars. Only the strongest survive."

I didn't answer shocked. "You.."" And in that case, Simone had to wear that crown to protect us. That was around the time she went crazy..." Marshall finished." I didn't says anything. "So.. Allies?"" Allies?" I asked puzzled. "As in working together."" I.. Marshall, I don't want to kill you."" Neither do I. But the way I feel... I think you'll be the one killing me."

_Read and review. =)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi! So I don't really think Marshall will really die like Rue. I never really thought about it, but thanks now I have an idea. Hehe. Hope you like this update. Warning: Course language._

Chapter 8

Fionna's pov,

"You'll be the one killing me." Marshall whispered. "Your saying I'll be the one to betray you?" I asked coldly. "No. I'm saying I'd love you to much to kill you. You heard what he said, no two winners. " I gasped a little. This was a lie. It is a lie. He's trying to save himself. To get freedom by making me love him back.

So I wouldn't be able to... But, then why did I feel like he was right? Why did I care if I had to kill him. Sure, he was best friend. But he turned on me, and if I wanted to save my sister. Then... I'd have to. I scowled. "No fool would believe that." I whispered. I held my hand out. "Allie, help me down would you?" I asked him. He didn't say anything but slipped his hand in mine and pulled me down.

I winced as the stings started stinging with me moving. Marshall sighed and put an arm around me to support me. "What?!" I shrieked and shrugged him off. He didn't touch me since. We walked together without talking at all for a few hours. Then the sky started to darken. The sun seemed to be setting quicker or was it just me.

We set up camp in a high tree again. He searched it first before nodding that the tree was clear off all those bees. I climbed slowly up and settled down on a top branch. Marshall climbed up too, to a barranca under mine. We didn't speak but after a few minutes, my stomach started grumbling. A bag of berries appeared a few minutes later beside me. I look under me to see the owner of the berries.

Marshall didn't say anything but shook the bag. I took a berry and inspect it. This one looked so different. But then I saw they were just strawberries. I couldn't really determine the colour of it though. "Where did you get them?" I asked Marshall while munching on them sitting on the branch relaxed. He didn't answer straight back but pointed far out.

"See that tree?" He asked. I looked at where he was pointing. There was a huge willow tree. "Yeah?" I asked. "There was some there. I got that bag from the pile and off Gumball. But other then that I don't really have much." "Do you think they'll still be some there?"" I don't know but I think we should get water from there." He answered.

My eyes widened. "We can set out tomorrow, we're running low on water." I conversation ended there.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed into the darkness. A piercing rattled me. "Fiiiiioooooonnnnaaa help!" It screamed. The voice was so familiar. It... It was CAKE! "Marshall get up." I muttered at him. "Wha?" He asked groggily. I shot him a panicked look. I don't know how, but they got Cake into the arena. She's in trouble. We have to go and help her." Cake screamed again. Calling for my help.

I needed to get to her. Get to her now. Marshall help me get out of the tree and we were heading towards the noise. Cake was getting louder now. Her scream it was so bloodcurdling, it scared me. Cake never screamed like that. This scream... It was like someone was cutting off her skin. I winced as Cake howled again.

Suddenly, we crashed into a clearing. Cake was no where to be found. I looked around. But Cake was still howling still screaming in pain. "Cake! Cake where are you?! I'm here, I'm here. Its Fionna. I'm here CAKE!" I screamed in agony. Marshall shook me by the shoulders. "Fi... I don't think she was here."" What do you mean she wasn't here?!" I screamed thrashing about in his firm grip.

"She's not here!" He said again. I couldn't believe him how could he do this to me?! If he loved me. He would let me find her. "C-CAKE." I screamed my voice stuttering. But nothing called back. No. NO. THEY KILLED HER! "THEY KILLED HER. WE DIDNT GET TO HER!" I screamed at Marshall. Marshall shook his head. "It wasn't her." He said calmly. Tears were running out of my eyes. Suddenly, I could see all the things Cake and I to do together.

And I didn't even get to say I loved her. "FIONNA! It was a recording, I stopped it. Alright?!" He demanded. I started sobbing furiously. "No... No. It was her. I heard her." He gently patted my back as he showed me the broken machine. The machine looked new and shiny, but it was ripped apart. With a disk in the middle of it broken... Unfixable.

"Fionna... You ok?" Marshall whispered. Pressing his cheek into my head. "No..."" It wasn't Cake I told you." I shook my head. "It's not her here or not... It was where they recorded those screams... Somewhere... They're killing her. Or at least skinning her alive. I... I don't think I could live with her hurt..."

Marshall was silent. I sobbed silently as we sat quietly on the ground. Even though it was dangerous as hell just sitting here. Ice Queen or Gumball or both could jump out at us anytime. But somehow, Marshall stayed. A piercing scream, interrupted the quiet night. Marshall stiffened. His face kinda went slack with worry. Then he was up running in the direction the voice was coming from.

I ran after him. I found him in another clearing. I couldn't recognise the voice. But Marshall was sitting there whimpering. "Simone... Simone where are you?" He muttered. Tears slid down his cheeks. The moonlight reflecting of his face.

"Marshall... Marshall?" He jerked away. "Fuck off." He screamed at me. I backed off. "Marshall, it's not... Simone."" It is her!" He screamed at me. "Marshall, listen it's not her. It's just a recording. Simone is alright. She's alright somewhere. I'm sure she is. They probably scrambled the voices. Please Marshall... It's not her." I begged.

I caught sight of metal beside him. I tried to listen where it came from. A small recorder sat in the grass. Piercing screams chilling my bones radiated from it. I stepped on it harder. Stomping it into ting pieces until the noise was gone.

I shook Marshall a little by his shoulder. He was quiet he seemed to have calmed down. I sat down next to him putting my head on his shoulder. He didn't make a sound, but I knew he was crying. "Sorry..." He muttered after a few minutes. I shook my head. "It's alright... I did that too. The screams... They're so real."

I paused a little before I dared ask. "Marshall?"" Huh?"" Who was Simone?" Marshall hesitated before answering. "Simone Petrikov."" Petrikov?" I asked puzzled, then it hit me. I knew who it was. "Ice Queen?" I asked softly. Marshall nodded. I laughed a little bit. "I never knew she used to sound like that." Marshall laughed a little too. "She'a so different now.. I wish I wouldn't have to kill her."

I sighed. "We have to." I answered quietly. "I know."

_Read and Review. =)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for so long. :( But I've been busy with school. Yes, it's near the end of school. But we've been busy with end of the year celebrations. So, I really hope you guys like this chapter._

Chapter 9

Fionna's pov,

It was still dark. I could tell, no birds were twittering in the trees. Or the fact I could hear no jungle noises. Not that I would expect a lion to come pouncing out right now. No. But.. Then why was I awake. Apart of me was resisting to open my eyes. I started fidgeting. Thinking I could never open my eyes anymore. I forced my eyelids open tiredly.

I looked around. Where was I? Why wasn't I in my bed? I shivered a little as cold winds captured me. Then, the memories flooded me. My heart fell to the bottom of my stomach. I wasn't at home. Cake wasn't safe, possibly dead. I was in the arena facing death and the very real possibility of killing of my friends. And I was just told my ally that I would have to kill loved me. Yeah, that shocked me. My breathing quickened as I struggle to get out of my bounds. Then I realised it was just Marshall.

His hands were looped tightly around me. We must have fallen asleep after the recording incident. I cringed as the screams racked at my memory cursing me to never forget. Not that I would forget this.. It was amazing really that Gumball hadn't gotten to us yet. Was it because of the bonds of friendship. Or was it to make the kill sweeter by having us fight back? Seriously, I never know what goes on in his mind anymore.

I looked up at Marshall's sleeping face. He looked calm, almost peaceful. But, nothing could be peaceful anymore. Not for me or my opponents. I gently shook Marshall awake. "Dude. Get up." I muttered. His eyes opened up in panic scrabbling at thin air. I tried to fight him, but somehow his fingers hooked onto my arm. I screamed in pain as a bleeding mark started becoming bright red on my arm.

I backed away slowly from him, fear all over my face. "Fionna?" He asked reluctantly. "Yeah." I muttered. "I'm sorry." He said raising his hands up to me to help me but I cringed away from his grip. "What's wrong? Your arm is bleeding we need to was-" I cut him off my sending a kick to his mid section. He scowled. "What was that for?!" He screamed. I didn't answer and grabbed my stuff.

"Fionna? Oh.. I'm sorry. Seriously, I didn't know it was you and... And.." I still didn't stop him. "Fi?" I stopped. Waiting for what he had to say. I had to give him some credit. "Sorry. I'm really sorry. But.. Fi you know I would never do that to you." I frowned. "Yeah." I whispered. "Then.. Why did you hit me?"" Because I couldn't trust you." I whispered quietly. Then started heading towards the tree he showed.

Well as best as I could after running hear I didn't know where the tree was. "Your going to the wrong way." Marshall said coldly. I knew he was hurt by what I had to say. But this wasn't a game. This was real. A very real thing. That was fatal. I stopped. He pointed at the direction to go to. I nodded and headed that way. He silently followed me, I didn't stop him.

I stumbled and fell to the ground for the fourth time. I didn't understand, I wasn't hungry, I wasn't dehydrated but why were black spots and rainbows clouding my view. I didn't know if we were close. I could hear Marshall's quick footsteps to help me up again. To be told not to touch me again. Really, it getting annoying. I pulled myself up quickly. Wincing as my joints seem to be clicking like crazy.

I started jogging to the direction I was on. "Fionna?" Marshall called out. I just kept walking. A warm hand clamped down on my shoulder. I didn't look at him. But he made me anyway. It was unavoidable I guess. I couldn't run from this. I knew this was going to happen. So all I could do was accept it.

His lips crashed onto mine, in the momentum his hand grabbing onto my shoulders. Holding me there... Like a trap. He caressed me softly. Tucking some of my hair behind my ears. I didn't know what was more surprising, him kissing me or me kissing back. Tears dropped down my cheek as I realised. The cold truth... That I loved him. Loved him back and it was forbidden. We could never be together.

Marshall's pov,

I grabbed onto Fionna tightly. It was alright. But she was soon sobbing. Big racking sobs into my chest. I hugged her tightly to me. Like I would never let go. "Marshall... I'm so sorry." She mustered through the tears. I shook my head. There is nothing for you to be sorry about. "But there is."

"Why do you have to be so damn sweet." She muttered punching me in the chest letting me go. I grabbed onto her. "Fionna." She stiffened. "Wha-" She started shivering. Cutting me off abruptly. "They're here." "Whose here?" I asked alarmed. "Ice Queen and Gumball. They're coming. They're near." She pointed to some trees.

"How... How?"" They heard me. They heard me." Fionna said shaking as she advanced to the other side of the clearing. "Fionna wait!" I said. She just shook her head. "We gotta go. Like now." She muttered. We grabbed everything. And headed towards the other side of the clearing. We jogged through the forest. Speed was not on our side or the sounds. The ground was littered with twigs and sticks. Cracking under our feet.

Those two will be on us like a pack of wolves. We crashed through the bushes to the starting ground where the gong sounded. I looked over at Fionna. "Mines?" I asked. She nodded. I don't know if they were actually still activated or not. Since. Gumball technically never walked over here before. For some reason even when we were staying here.

He never did. Suddenly, I had it. He never deactivated these mines. Cause this was his trap. He wanted us to come here. We were trapped. "Fi?" I asked panicked. "What?"" This is trap."" What?!"" When we were staying here at the start of the games. Gumball never walked over to here. He always avoided it, he must have thought about trapping you in the first place. Knowing the traps the games had. He would the brainiac. But he didn't know I was going to be with you. He probably is over the moon right now. Two birds with one stone."

I muttered miffed. Fionna looked terrified. "That means..."" These are alive." I nodded. "Can't we go around it?" She asked. "They probably have us circled."" But there's only two of them." Fionna protested. "That's why were not doing it Fi. We're ending this once for all." Fionna didn't answer for a few minutes then she nodded grimly. "This is it. That cruel ending." I grinned at her. "Thanks. For being my friend. Goodbye." I said softly.

Her eyes sort of clouded over. "Yeah. Thanks Marsh, can't have made it here without you." She answered. Then added. "I love you." She said quickly. Like not wanting anyone to hear. But I did. I smiled. "I love you too." I said smiling and got the sword Fionna fashioned out of wood for me. Fionna nodded. We could hear them closing in. This was it. I really hope Fionna walked out of this.


	10. Chapter 10

_New chapter. I hope you like it! Sorry for not updating :( School ended as much as it is a pain I'm a little sad about it. Merry Christmas everyone BTW. Chapter is so out of whack. I just couldn't write for the past few days._

Chapter 10

Fionna's pov,

Prince Gumball and Ice Queen emerged throug the bushes smiling dementedly. "Oh Marshie!" Ice Queen hollered in her high pitched voice. I cringed. She held up a cold metal dagger counted in something... But what? She stepped closer. And I backed away. "No Fionna! Don't step any farther back!" He screamed. My blood ran cold as she pressed her dagger to my face. "Ice Queen stop." Prince Gumball demanded through gritted teeth.

"What?!" She hissed. "I'd like to do something. First. After, you can do whatever you like." Ice Queen smiled. "Certainly." As she soon saw her window of opportunity. She backed away slowly. Prince Gumball knew he had us cornered. He didn't even bother to stop us when we stood up into attack position. "Oh Fionna. You're being very, very stupid." Gumball smirked waggling his finger in my face.

I spat at him. He jumped back. "Urgh, what disgusting behaviour Fionna. I didn't expect that from you. My friend." He said laughing like we were old friends. "We are no longer friends." I growled. He smiled wider. He grabbed my chin. "You're so cute when you're being all defensive."" Oh, so now you think I'm cute." I screamed at him.

He took a step back. "I've always thought you were cute." He said shaking his head. Marshall grabbed him by his neck cutting off all air from Gumball's lungs. Gumball gasped but didn't seem to struggle. "Let me go Marshall." He said calmly. "You think I'm going to do that?!" Marshall asked seemingly tightening his grip. Ice Queen was holding her dagger to ny neck as soon as he said it.

"Yes." Gumball gasped. Marshall let him go but stood there. Ice Queen still held the dagger to my neck. "Why are you doing this?" I demanded. Gumball didn't even flinch. "Because of my kingdom." I didn't answer. "Ice Queen you can finish them." He said sadly. "Gumball!" He just shook his head. "I'm sorry. But I need to cut off competition."" Please Gumball you're suppose to be my friend."" I know. That's why I'm saving you the trouble." He muttered and started walking to the forest.

"Gumball!" Marshall screamed. "Get back here and fight like a man." Gumball didn't come back. Ice Queen was smiling now. "Oh tomboy. Who knew that one day I'll be the one that kills you. Who knew our fates would turn?!" She cackled. Marshall raced over to ice Queen attempting to kick her spine so she would back off but ice Queen just froze him in place. Forcing him to watch me be killed.

"Now that we have a little audience... " she smirked and held the dagger to my face. "Let's have some fun."

She lifted my hair away and dragged her dagger lightly on my cheek. "Hmm, where should I start first." She said as if debating to eat or drink first. She dragged her dagger down the side of my cheek roughly drawing blood. Cold icy pain shoot through my nerves. I winced. Tears skidding down my cheeks mingling with the blood.

Ice Queen giggled. "Now maybe a little here. I'm going to make... You pretty." She said as if giving me a makeover. After, cutting two straight lines down my cheeks she held up her dagger. "Time to end this." Uncertainty shone in her eyes. Even she could not kill me. Not really. I looked into her eyes pleadingly. She just shook her head. And raised her dagger towards my chest. I couldn't get up. I was too weak to get up now.

Either she kill me now or I'd bleed to death. Suddenly, I heard a deep growl behind her. "Simone... You're not a killer. " Marshall whispered. Ice Queen didn't take notice and sent the dagger straight through my heart.

_Read and review please. And again I'm sorry for not updating and sorry on the quality of this chapter. I promise better chapters soon. ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Enjoy! :)_

Fionna's pov,

They say when you die you go into this space. A space where nothing really exists. But you do. And all you do there is wait. Wait. Wait for what? I didn't know. No one knew. I guess whatever fate sends to me. But death didn't come to me. Not peacefully anyway.

I couldn't open my eyes. My eyelids felt like tiny pebbles were skyrocketing to my face, they refused to open. My whole body ached. Breath came to me in short hard to get puffs. I just couldn't get enough. My heart was burning like an open wound. It took me a second to rewind. To remember what the hell just happened.

I couldn't move my limbs. I started to panic as reality dawned on me. I was dying. Somewhere, some place in me knew this though, I couldn't die. There were still people that needed me. That loved me. That probably couldn't live without me. And in a very literal sense my home needed me. But.. They needed Gumball more. Who would save the innocent people from ice Queen?

Most importantly, who would save Cake?! Hatred shot through me like a bullet for the fire king. I mean I understand why he was doing this.. But kidnapping Cake and torturing us this way was pushing it. Pushing it really far. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain shot through my left cheek. And another, even though my whole body felt like it was dipped in lava I could feel the multiple slaps.

A soft voice was calling out to me. I couldn't regonize this voice. I couldn't piece together the face this voice belonged too. The voice felt like soft velvet to my ears. It was the most beautiful thing I've heard. Suddenly it stopped. The voice reduced to tiny murmurs. I panic grasping onto the last few notes of this voice. I needed it. It can't be gone.. Its the only thing here... To keep my alive.

Marshall's pov,

Ice Queen left Fionna's body lying near the bay. Not near enough to set the traps. But far enough that I couldn't see into her empty eyes. I was so cold. So scared. The love of my life was gone. And I might as well have gotten pneumonia by now. My mind drifted off to her killer. Why didn't she kill me? So she could have her fun?! So she could let me see her die. She knew. I knew it. She knew exactly what went on

I needed to get out. I needed to go. To avenge her death. If anything, I will die. I will die with justice knowing she died with justice. That her killer is bought to judgement. Suddenly, I noticed the ice around me was not as cold as before. At first I put it down as my body adjusting. But I noticed something. Tiny sprouts of black fur were spreading all over me.

But... But that's impossible I couldn't change into my bat form without my powers..The power bracelet made sure of that. But then, Simone used hers. Maybe the ice short circuited! I half laughed. Haha, seems like even the fire kingdom's tech isn't as great as we thought. But my happiness didn't stay as I knew if I didn't hurry.. But what cause the ice to melt this quickly?

Then it hit me. Those thoughts. Those thoughts of hatred. So I started digging. Through everything I hated to everything I regretted even though it hurt like hell. Soon, I felt the familiar buzz of power. The power of immortality. I grinned to myself. And laughed bitterly.

I charged out of the ice block and ran over to Fionna. The dagger that sliced through her chest was gone. All there was, was a huge gaping hole where blood and flesh was supposed to be. My pupils dilated as thoughts of sucking the red. It looked so good. And I was so hungry... I managed to control the hunger while inspecting her wound. It looked bad. I knew no one could live through this.

But surprisingly I could hear her heartbeat. Slowly, it was fading quick but she was ALIVE! I smiled widely. I still had a chance. I looked around. My smile faded. But I could never fix her wound. Plus with that poison in her blood system. I looked at her closed eyelids. Even if I couldn't fix her. Even if I could never save her. I just needed to see her eyes one more time.

On more time basking in the glow of those baby blues. I tried shaking her but I knew she couldn't wake up with that. I needed to hurt her. I winced. I have to do it. For her. As my palm came in contact with her cheek I gasped a little. "Urgh, that would hurt." As I glanced down on her cheek. With my vampire strength it looked worse then it was suppose to be.

I braced myself as I landed another slap. Wishing and wishing for her to open her eyes. "Damn it Fionna... Please wake up." I whispered in her ears. "Please." I begged. "Please." I muttered again. But she wouldn't budge. I rested my forehead on her hers as tears slowly slid down my face. What's the point of living forever if you can't enjoy it?

Sometime, in between the tears I started humming something Simone has sung to me. Back when she wasn't the _Ice Queen._

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Badadadada..._

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

"Fionna.. Please wake up... I love you." I whispered. "I know." A soft voice whispered. I look up. Fionna was smiling at me. Yes, weakly. But she was awake. "Oh Fionna." I grinned at her through my tear filled eyes.

_Read and review! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi guys! Technically early update. Hope you like this update. So, news for the New Years. I have three Fic ideas waiting for me. I'm thinking if getting a Wattpad account, cause I'm writing original stories soon and I'm posting it there. I don't know when I'm making that account cause I'm the laziest person on earth XD But I will do it trust me. Hopefully anyway... Also! I have an idea for a sequel but I don't know of I should do it. Tell me if you can please! Because if a sequel is needed then I'll have four ideas... Oh well, enjoy!_

Chapter 12

Fionna's pov,

I stared at Marshall's slowly grinning face, I couldn't help but frown. It's going to be harder to leave now. "Marshall?" I whispered softly. I had no more strength to talk. "Yeah?"" I'm still going to die aren't I?" He's grin faded. He didn't look me in the eye. "No."" Marshall... That's not true." I muttered. "I'm not letting that happen." He whispered staring intently into me. Slicing open like a knife. He knew me. He knew me well.

"Marshall.. Please, what are you going to do? Ask glob to fix me?! What ice queen's done it's unreversible. I have a gaping hole in my chest for glob's sake!" I said glaring at him. I muster all my energy and lifted my hand to his face. "Marshall... Don't make it any harder for me to leave..." I whispered. "You're not going anywhere!" He demanded. "Marshall.." I smiled softly at him. "Marshall Lee. You're still as stubborn as hell aren't you?" I ask grinning.

He held my wrist. "Yeah." He grinned. My eyelids felt so heavy. So tired. If only I could just close my eyes... No! I can't loose sight of him.. But.. Just a few minutes wouldn't hurt right? A few seconds. I slowly lowered my eyelids. "Fionna! No!" He screamed. I frowned. "I'm tired."" I know... But we need to keep you conscious.." He said determinedly. As if I'll live through this. How long? How long till things end? I asked myself. "Conscious for what Marshall Lee?" Getting angry at him.  
I was so tired. I would do anything for a nap. Maybe a long cat nap. Like those Cake always have. "Fionna... No! Please don't close you're eyes." I shook my head fiercely. "Let me sleep." "No!" He held my head in place. "Look at me Fionna. Damn it! Just keep you're eyes open... Maybe. Maybe the fire king would be somewhat merciful. Or I'd be damned..."" Marshall! Stop!" I said loudly. "There's nothing you can do!" I said. "Don't say that." "It's the truth Marshall Lee." He just shook his head. "It's not if I don't think so."" And what are you going to do? Wave a magic wand and heal me?!"

"If that's what it takes." He whispered. The tears in his eyes were back. Shinning softly in the light.I could almost hear the people of the fire kingdom swooning over this tragic romance. Hear their hearts aching for the couple of the Games. I wonder what they were like when they found out that ice queen tried to kill me. I laughed bitterly in my mind. Fire king would serve no mercy. None. But... But maybe the rebels do.

A little parachute was floating down from the sky. Huh. "Marshall?"" Hmm?" "Do you see that?" I asked pointing upwards. He turned his head. "No what is it?" "Like a little parachute."" A parachute?" He asked and laughed bitterly. "You're so weak you're hallucinating." I sighed. "Maybe." But the parachute seemed so real, it's there. I know it is. "No... It's real."" Fionna stop." Marshall sighed.

"No... Look." He turned again facing where I was pointing. "What is that?" He muttered. "I don't know." I whispered. He raised his hand to catch it. "No! Don't it could be a bomb."" Heh, doesn't look like it. But if it is... I'm dying anyway." He said. "No! Marshall.. You could win. You're stronger. You could win." Marshall just smiled. "I don't want to win. If it means you can't win with me." "Marshall?"" Hmm?"" Promise me."" Promise you what?"" That you would win for me." He shook his head." That's...I can't do that. I'm sorry Fi."" Please Marshall." He sighed. "No." He said, finality in his tone.

"Marshall, if you really loved me then you would do this." He sighed again heavily. "You know I can't do it." "Marshall... Please. If I can't win. Please win for me. Help save Cake for me." Marshall looked at me surprised. "She'll survive." "She was kidnapped."" Kidnapped?"" By the fire king. To insure I wouldn't run." I sighed. "Marshall please save her. They'll kill her if I don't do anything." Marshall looked at me sternly. "Fionna. It's not that I don't want to win. I can't win."" What?"" I'm not that strong I can't fight ice Queen or Gumball.""" But you said he was a Gumwadd he can't kill for anything."" I think I was wrong. Please Fionna... Ok. How about this, I'll try my hardest to win. But you have to stay with me. Stay with me till we heal you."

I nodded slowly. " Anything to save you and Cake." And it was saying something. I was so tired. My head felt like stones were crushing it. The parachute that I saw a few minutes ago drifted into Marshall palm. It was a big parcel. It hadn't gone up in smoke so Marshall thought it was safe to open. He unwrapped the package. I watch as his face lit up like New Year's Eve. He smiled. "I guess glob was merciful." He said smiling holding up a package of painkillers and large bandages.

He rubbed the ointment in softly. He had to take of my t-shirt to out the bandage on. And my bra was ripped apart when the knife sliced through so that was useless. It was in tatters anyway. He didn't look at me and concentrated on cleaning the wound, his eyes never leaving his work. "Can I.."" Sure." My voice wobbling. His hand hesitantly rested in the middle of my chest. Thinking. Thinking if he should do it. I held his wrist and softly laid his palm in the middle of my chest. Smiling. "Just do it. It doesn't matter." He nodded and went back to work. I'll live. I'll live. I'll save Cake! I'll get to have a life.. With Marshall.

"Marsh?" "Hmm?" He asked. "There can only be one winner.. Isn't it?" He hesitated before deciding not to answer. "Answer me."" ... Yes." "Oh." He didn't look me in the eye as he stood up to get the bandages. "Lets not talk about it until we have to." I nodded gratefully.

He smiled ignorantly like he used to. He wrapped the bandage around my waist all the way to my chest. His face was a just a few inches from mine. I could hear his dell breathing his restraint to touch me? I don't know. I blushed darkly as he reached for my face. "You're so beautiful. Even though you're hurt." He grinned. Something was shinning in his eyes. Something light and dark. And the dark was winning. He gently pressed his lips to mine. It moulded against mine. Warm and soft even in the arena.

His fingers tightened around my shoulders. His lips moving away from my mouth to my neck. Softly making his way down to my collar bone. I let out a soft mew from my lips and he grinned. As sudden as it happened, it ended just as sudden. His lips were gone and he was done wrapping me up.

_Read and review :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi guys! So I just re-watched The Hunger Games again today. So it's fresh in my mind, and I noticed one thing. My story is nothing like Katniss and Peeta. At all. But hey I'm glad you guys like it anyway. FIOLEE FTW. HAHA. Anyways, I hope you like this update._

Chapter 13

Fionna's pov,

My side was getting uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. I sat up. Wincing as the little movement had hurt my ribs. I silently cursed ice Queen inflicting this injury on me. Jeez, who knew something of a stab to the chest was this annoying. Suddenly, I remembered everything that happened yesterday and looked around. The sun was just setting. I must have fallen asleep after Marshall wrapped me up. I sighed softly.

Where was he? I looked briefly around the forest. It was getting dark was he still out somewhere? I stood up slowly. My medicine and things were sitting haphazardly on the ground. I look for my backpack, still there. But no Marshall. "Huh." I muttered as I sat back down. I looked at the setting sun, settling for evening as the time. "Maybe I should look for him." I asked myself. He probably could handle himself. But.. I missed him. Him, his lips, his presence. Where the hell was he?

I scaled a tree quickly as night descended. I looked high up in the tree to see if smoke was wafting into the sky. Maybe he got lost? Maybe he went to find something and he got lost? I questioned. I seemingly waved off the death comments in the back of my mind as I jumped off the tree. It was dangerous move. But Marshall could be near. "Marshall?" I whispered. No one answered. That's when I saw the message.

It was carved out by a stick I think. A very sharp one. The message was engraved in the sand. Covered already with dust._ I see you have finally noticed lover-boy is not here. Considering you two in love... Oh Fionna. I wish to see you again. I have lover-boy here. Waiting in the clearing nearby. Don't worry, he's not dead. Yet. See you at midnight.. Sweetheart._

I gasped. Gumball had Marshall. There's no telling what Gumball would do. He's gone insane and ice Queen had gotten her powers back. She could be lethal. But Marshall had powers. He could fight. Unless he can't. My heart was beating fast. Marshall... Hang on. I straightened and started to walk in the vague direction of the clearing.

I didn't bother with a weapon. I'll negotiate out of this. And there's no doubt neither Ice Queen or Gumball were patrolling. So I tuck my knife deep inside my pocket. I wince a little, when my side started aching really badly. My mind suddenly was soaked in the memory of Marshall's lips on mine. I vaguely touched my lips with the tip of my fingers to recreate his warmth.

But that just made me miss him more. I started scaling another tree, looking around for light. Because Gumball is bound to have one. He's too much of a coward to not have one. And there it was. The fire was glowing bright in the middle of the forest. I couldn't see anything else. Wonder why they weren't any smoke for that light.t he meant.

I headed towards to the light. Wincing now and then as my side started aching slightly. Finally I emerged through the trees. "Marshall!" I screamed as I saw him gagged in the far corner of the clearing. But Marshall didn't seem happy I was here. He frantically shook his head. Eyes wide and staring.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently. "Don't commmme closm..." He screamed through his gag. I couldn't see Ice Queen or Gumball anywhere so I crept closer. He started to panic. His body spamming with effort with keeping me away. I wanted to cry already. What did they to him? "Marshall are you alright?" I asked. He just said the same thing. Don't come closer. I reached out my hand to touch his forehead.

I smiled smoothing out his hair. "Shh. I'm here to save you. Everything's going to be fine." Suddenly, a coldness fell through the air. Danger crept up on me on its toes. I was trapped. And Marshall was the bait. "Ohh, is little Fionna trying to save her little boyfriend?" Gumball asked. His voice was sweet. Too sweet. I turned towards him straightening myself. I winced as the aching came back.

I tried to hide it. But Gumball saw it. His grin faltered. As if thinking off helping me. "What do you want?" I asked coldly. "To win of course." He said it as of he already had it in the bag. "And what are you going to do if you kill me Gumball? You and you're banana guards know full well they can't take on any monster by themselves. Their absolutely pathetic." I spat.

He looked at me slightly amused. "Are you sure?" He asked. "You know, I am technological genius. I can give you life, just as much as I can't take it away." He said smiling evilly. I winced a little again. I knew what he meant.

Marshall spat his gag out of the way. "Fionna what is he saying?" His eyes wide with panic. I couldn't answer him. I couldn't believe Gumball would use this card. He threatned who I am.

"Fionna?!" Marshall demanded. I sighed. "Why don't you tell him?" Gumball asked. I glared at him. "How dare you play that card!" I said angrily. He just laughed. "Because I can. " I hissed at him. "Ah, ah, Fionna. Unless you want ol' Marshy here to... Oh I don't know. Accidentally, let some poison flow into his bloodstream." Ice Queen icy palm was around my neck as soon as he said it. Flinging me to the other side of the room. "Fionnna!" Marshall screamed again. Too weak to struggle out of his bounds.

"Five years ago, back when I was a little kid. Back when I still had my mom and my dad.. The fire king had came to my house. I didn't know why he did. And back then I didn't care either. He took my sister away... For this game."" But... That's impossible this was their first game." Marshall said. "Well then they were lying. My sister was force to be thrown into this arena with a few others. After, I knew why my sister was gone the next day I raced to the candy kingdom. Thinking whatever and whoever could solve this was Gumball. And in a way he did."

"He made a pact with the fire king for my sister's life, he wanted something more valuable. Something that was in the way of him taking over the grass kingdom. Me. Gumball told me this. And I said yes. Trust me he didn't want me to say yes back then. But the fire king broke his promise. And I didn't know it was connected till know. She's gone."" Cake?" I nodded. Tears streaming down my eyes.

"Enough." Ice Queen screamed. "We must get rid of them immediately. No more water works." And she came running over to me with ice dagger. Slashing at the air near me. I knew where she was aiming. My side and I had to bloke at all costs. I grabbed my dagger in my pocket and looked around her if she had any wounds. None.

Guess I'll make some myself. She struck at my side again and again. But I dodged and kicked. Suddenly, she aimed herself at my chest. To finish me once and for all. "What? You want to end this, this early?" I asked taunting her. "Don't be too cocky tomboy." She said smiling again. As if seeing something I haven't. I grabbed her wrist and flung it back. So the dagger went flying and wedged itself in the base do a tree trunk.

I grinned. She grinned back. She caught me off guard and sent a kick to my forehead. I felt numb for a second. Then the smell of rusting metal caught me. "Urgh." I muttered. Ice Queen was already gone when I looked back. She sent herself spiralling at me sending me to the ground. I hissed as her full weight settled onto my back. "No more vampire to help you out now right? Tomboy?!" She asked. Cackling.

She drove my own dagger to my left thigh. Pain didn't cease. As my forehead throb from her foot to my thigh with my own dagger in it. "I guess I didn't kill you last time. This time I assure you. I will finish the job and she pulled the dagger out of my thigh. I caugh sight of it and closed my eyes. The dagger's silver finishing was covered over with red blood. The metallic smell was everywhere now. And I could never escape.

"ENOUGH!" Gumball screamed as a katana struck from behind. The sword pierced rught through her chest finishing just before touching me. She groaned. "Gumball... You said... We were allies."" I lied." He muttered. Ice Queen's eyes widened in response. Gumball pulled the sword out of her and her body fell to the ground. Her eyes empty and blank.

_So sorry for the late update. Read and review please. And I will try to get the next chapter out soon as I can._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi guys, I haven't updated in a while so sorry. I've been sick lately and I just recovered enough to not have writer's block. It's been so hot this week in Australia. That's why I haven't been writing. I hope you guys are having a great day! Yeah. Enjoy! Warning, coarse language._

Chapter 14

Fionna's pov,

My heart was pounding in shock, everything was moving slowly my brain couldn't work fast enough. Ice Queen's eyes looked into my eyes quietly. Asking me why I couldn't change anything. I couldn't stop saying sorry. I backed away. Eyes wild with fear. Gumball didn't look at any of us, just freed Marshall and stalked to the other side of the clearing. Marshall jumped out of his bounds and ran over to Ice Queen. I wonder if he blames me for letting Simone die.

I tried to catch his eyes, but he wouldn't look at me. We were stuck. Gumball spoke first. "Marshall, I had no choice." He said quietly. Marshall didn't answer just kept on staring ice queen's body. Picking up and dropping her hand. "Look, Marshall she's dead. And if you really loved Fionna you would stop blaming everybody."

"Fionna is a lier, you're a murderer, Gumwadd. I don't want anything to do with you two."" But Marshall..." I begged. He finally met my eyes. "You could have told me. You could have stopped this. I thought you were a hero." He said, tears filled his eyes. "Marshall, I can't play hero all the time." I said. He just shook his head. Gumball walked slowly towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him. He shook his head. Telling me to leave it.

But I couldn't leave it. "Marshall please, if I could have stopped it I would but I was getting killed under there. What did you want me to do?! Jump up and block her? When couldn't fucking move!" I screamed. He didn't answer. Gumball tugged at my shoulder. "We have to go." He muttered. "No. Damn it, we have to help him. We can't leave him here!" I answered him. "Because we can't. We cannot help a man that's too weak to survive over one death! Because there will be plenty more!" He screamed. He wouldn't give up and gave me hard tug on my shoulder blade and I fell to my back.

I didn't meet his eyes as we walk deeper and deeper into the jungle, farther and farther away from Marshall and Ice Queen...

It had already been five days since we left Marshall and Ice Queen in the clearing. I had convinced myself that he was probably dead and I had to get over it. It had been five days of walking around with Gumball. And I couldn't get over that Marshall could be dead. Now, Gumball walked towards me as I sat on an old tree stump watching him. "Fionna, the fire should be burning soon. Go get some food." He said.

I ignored him. He frowned. "Fionna, did you hear me?" "I heard you." I muttered. "Then why not go?" I ignored him again. "Fionna, he's dead." He said quietly. "I don't think so. Five days isn't enough."" Fionna we left him there with no food or water." "And whose fault was that?!" I asked. He didn't answer just lifted my face to face his.

"Mine. And I'm sorry."" Who are you?!" I asked and shook him away. He didn't try to follow me. He knew I would be back. He knew me too well. I stalked farther and farther away from the campsite. I was heading south, back to old grounds. Back to the clearing. I let myself think that Marshall could possibly still be there. But I knew that was shooting too far. I pushed away the final twigs and branches to reveal the clearing. It looked pretty familiar.

Everything was just as I had left it- Correction, Gumball and I had left it. Ice Queen was nowhere to be found. All there was left of her was her crown, sitting there sullenly under a nearby tree. I sighed in disappointment. Silly, silly Fionna. "Hello." A cold voice whispered. I whipped my body around, but not fast enough before the base of my neck was fastened in between two cold hands. He said 'hello' as if in a friendly greeting. Yeah right.

I moved slowly but deliberately, crashing my elbow into his cheek. But he just grabbed it and I was forced to kick his thigh. He let me go and I ran to the other side of the clearing. Hoping he wouldn't bother to catch up. Cause I knew he would if he wanted to. He didn't. He didn't smile at me, he didn't do anything to even signalised he even knew me. What a bastard. He had the nerve to once say he loved me.

I shouldn't have gone down that easily. "So, Marshall how you've been recently?" I asked conversationally. "You left." "And why do you care? I am a lier, right?" I asked putting as much venom in tone as possible. "I don't. At least I tell myself I don't." He said reluctantly. I shook my head. "Is that an apology tough guy?" "I guess so." He grinned at me. "Just shut up." I snarled.

He frowned at me. "Fionna what's wrong?" I scowled at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! First you say you love me, then you say I'm a lier and now you're saying sorry?! I really don't know you anymore, Marshall Lee." I screamed at him. He winced. "Fionna I'm sorry I called you lier. I didn't mean it. I was just mad... I was just so sad about Simone and I... Got carried away."" So you just got CARRIED AWAY. Yeah, cause that's an excuse... I'm going." I muttered and ran as fast as I could deeper into the jungle. Away from him, Gumball, the fire Kingdom, Cake... Reality.

_Read and review, please. _


End file.
